Objects requiring electrical grounding in their installed application are countless. Electrical grounding is commonplace in vehicles for traversing air, land, or water. For example, metallic tubes and ducts are typically installed in aircraft with P-clamps or D-clamps that would typically include a cushioning material such as rubber to dampen vibration such that a secure trouble-free assembly is formed. However, such vibration dampening materials that either stop vibration or conform to securely hold the tube, pipe or other object, are typically electrical insulators. Thus, the pipe, tube, or other object being held must be separately grounded. Similarly, on the aircraft, metallic tubes and ducts (e.g. oxygen, ECS, fuel, and hydraulic lines) that are over three inches in length must be grounded to aircraft structure to prevent static electricity build-up on the lines. Such grounding is currently carried out with bonding hardware consisting of approximately 10 parts. A conductive metallic loop-type grounding clamp is used with a grounding jumper, bolts, washers, and various nuts. All of these parts increase the complexity and part count as well as the difficulty of assembly of the aircraft. Similar problems are likewise encountered in various industries where grounding of the clamped part is required. Thus, a need exists to eliminate separate grounding hardware and incorporate this capability into a structural support clamp.